Ghost in the Machine (1)
"Ghost in the Machine (1)" 'is the first-part to the season premiere of Season 4 of Degrassi:The Next Generation. It originally aired on September 7, 2004 on CTV Television and on October 1, 2004 on The N. The episode was written by story editors James Hurst and Shelley Scarrow and directed by Phil Earnshaw . The episode shares its title with a song of the same name by Sadistik. Main Plot After two years of her waiting, Paige's rape case comes to trial, and she's committed to testifying against Dean, and making sure justice prevails. She falls into a deep fear and begins to develop fear of human contact, especially sexual contact, causing her relationship with Spinner to go on the rocks. Eventually she decides that the case is too much for her to handle and she nearly ends it. This aggrivates Spinner, causing him to break up with her. She then decides that it is time to put away her fears and testify against the man who raped her. During the case, she is grilled with questions about her sexual interactions by Dean's lawyer, who goes as far as to ask how many men she had slept with. Although Paige's lawyer objects to these questions, Paige answers that she had only been with Dean, and would have never given up her virginity to him, specifically because of her then-young age and the fact that she knew him for pnly about an hour. Although her testimony was good, the lack of evidence causes the Judge to find Dean not guilty, albiet reluctantly. Subplot Craig inherits $10,000 after his father's death and Ashley knows 10,000 ways to spend it. Unfortunately, it turns out that Joey had plans for that money, which hurts Craig, who now believes that Joey only sees him as a bank. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song ''"Ghost In The Machine" by Sadistik. *Christina Schmidt has been removed from the opening credits. Kendra Mason appears in her place although she is not credited. *This episode marks the first appearance of Danny Van Zandt. *This marks Craig and Ashley becoming friends again. *This marks the end of Spinner and Paige's first relationship. |-| Gallery= the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-1.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-2.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-4.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-5.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-6.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-9.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-10.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-11.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-3.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-7.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-8.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-12.jpg 54e.png poor paige bb i luv u.png craig-ashley-ghostinthemachine11.png ghost-in-the-machine-1.png ghost-in-the-machine-dean.png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= '''Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Supporting Cast *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Susan Cuthbert as Rose Michalchuk *James Gilpin as Crown attorney *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Ken Pak as Summons officer *Shawn Roberts as Dean Walton *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *'Paige': "It will keep playing in the VCR in your head. Rewind pause play, rewind pause . You can't stop it. Then you'll dump me and i'll die alone with my 6 cats." Spinner: "Paige, I'll never dump you." *'Dean's Lawyer': "Ms. Michalchuk, did my client ever hold a gun to your head? A knife to your throat? A grenade?" Paige: "No." Dean’s Lawyer: "Did he not in fact wear a condom?" Paige: "Yeah but that doesn’t make him-" Dean’s Lawyer: "You could show me how he managed to open one of these and roll it onto his penis without offering you a chance to get away - if you wanted to." Paige: "I said no! He is bigger than me! Stronger…I was afraid. I’m not sure." Dean’s Lawyer: "Oh so you don’t know! How many men have you had sex with Miss Michalchuk?" Dean's Lawyer: "Ms. Michalchuk, how many men have you had sex with?" Paige's Lawyer: "Objection!" Paige: "Actually, I'd like to answer that. That was my only time. And I certainly would not have chosen to lose my virginity upstairs, at a house party, with a guy I'd known for an hour!" |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 4 Episodes